Pandyssian Continent
The Pandyssian Continent, also known as the "Far Continent" and more simply as Pandyssia, is the largest known landmass in the world of Dishonored. It remains unpopulated by the people of the Isles and the citizens of the Empire believe that there is no civilization on the continent.[http://www.gameinformer.com/p/dishonored_world_map.aspx Dishonored World Map] Details Similar to Dunwall, the continent was once inhabited by ancient civilizations that built temples and shrines, and possibly practiced the use of magical charms and runes. Much of Pandyssia's population, as of today, is presumably far more primitive than the industrialized Isles; the Abbey of the Everyman believes that the people of Pandyssia are nothing but brutal subhumans that engage in strange and heretical rituals.Mysteries of Pandyssia The wildlife of Pandyssia is also bizarre and has bewildered even the most esteemed natural philosophers of the Isles. Anton Sokolov made note of strange fish with poisonous quills that jump out of the water during an expedition to the continent, and there have been reports of large flying serpents in the area as well.Travel to Pandyssia Piero Joplin claims to have read about "land-going whales deep in the Pandyssian interior". Another, more infamous example is the Pandyssian Bull Rat, swarms of which can consume an individual in seconds. These rats act as the primary carriers of the rat plague. As of now, the continent is undergoing a slow process of exploration by expeditions from the Isles. However, the journey is difficult, even with the new technologies, due to the great distance involved. Similarly, a strange and violent ecosystem, as well as inhospitable terrain, have virtually prevented colonization. Attempts at exploring and researching the interior have ended in catastrophe, with survivors driven to insanity by the experience; Vera Moray was one such example, and it is possible that Sokolov was introduced to the Outsider during his expedition. Scott Grafton was a notable High Overseer who invaded the continent, and consequently, died of the plague later. The bulk of the continent is unexplored stretches of lethal desert and jungle. The Academy of Natural Philosophy believes that the rat plague may have originated there, which is confirmed by an audiograph recorded by Hiram Burrows. A poem translated from Old Serkonan also makes mention of a deadly "disease from the East",Death in the Month of Songs further solidifying this theory and suggesting that knowledge of the plague has existed for decades, if not centuries. Trivia *Pandyssia resembles the real-life Pangaea supercontinent during the Late Permian Period. *The rat plague's origin is hinted by the Heart with the phrase "The doom of Pandyssia has come to this city." *A small X sign can be seen a way up a major river in the south of the continent. The writing above says "Rat plague origin". *In another inscription next to a series of elongated islands to the east reads "possible inhabitants". **The Heart states that "Pendleton ships come back from the Pandyssian continent crowded with poor frightened captives." *The Oxrush Flower is a plant that grows in the southern region of Pandyssia.''The Brigmore Witches'' Objectives Menu *According to Harvey Smith, "nothing firmly" is defined about what the inhabitants of Pandyssia are like, but states that he imagines them as "an fallen older culture that was once great; maybe albinos".https://twitter.com/Imperial190/status/747361722340507648 *Sokolov claims that many maps feature Pandyssia as much smaller and closer to the Empire of the Isles than it actually is, claiming that any ship captain knows it takes weeks, not days, to reach Pandyssia. **Sokolov says that this is an intentional choice by the map makers, as no one wishes to see just how small and insignificant the Empire is compared to Pandyssia. *When looking at it's grammatical structure ("pan," meaning everything, similar to Pangaea; "dys" meaning bad, similar to dystopia"), the name "Pandyssia" would mean something akin to "all that is bad," or more humorously, "Everything here sucks." Gallery Globe2.jpg|Pandyssia on the globe. References es:Pandyssia ru:Пандуссия pl:Kontynent Pandyzjański fr:Pandyssia it:Continente di Pandyssian Category:Locations